


Tis the Peeson

by Pxachybxtch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, M/M, Multi, Omocute, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, kokichi is a good boyfriend but just likes to over embarrass his boyfriend, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Ah! Merry Christmas (and happy holidays!!) I wanted to get this draft out today so I worked hard to get it out there!
Relationships: Kokichi and Kiibo, Some side ships, miu and Kiibo have a bromance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tis the Peeson

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Merry Christmas (and happy holidays!!) I wanted to get this draft out today so I worked hard to get it out there!

"Aaannddd... There we go!" Miu's voice sparked with joy as she swiftly planted the metal plate back onto Kiibo's chest. She waited a few minutes before pressing the button on the back of his neck to power him back on. 

Miu tried to contain her patience as the robot began to wake from his purposefully induced slumber. The feeling of differences made to his body seeped all throughout every inch of his wires and circuits. It was oddly refreshing to have an updated system for himself.

Kiibo slowly sat himself up from the worktable he was on and looked around. He moved slowly to make sure he was stable enough to quicken his movements. 

"Welllll moorrnniinggg lazy bones!" The blonde laughed a bit with her cocky expression. 

".." The robot was silent for a moment. He found himself rather confused on why Miu would call him such a thing, considering she has seen his inside functions; not to mention he was nowhere to being human "... I don't have bones.. That nickname doesn't make sense, Iruma."

"It's just an expression." She chuckled as she turned her back to him and placed her goggles on the desk in front of her. "Anyways, you're all set! I was able to fix up all your loose parts and that leaking issue, and made small improvements to your software." Her hands gripped onto her hips in a rather confident way. 

The white haired male couldn't help but feel a small smile tug onto his face, along with a dusty shade of pink. "Thank you, Iruma.. I really appreciate the things you do for me."

Miu pointed her nose up to the air with a snarky laugh. "Ahahaha! Well I would hope so! It takes major brains to be able to work on you! The way Mr. Iidabashi put you together is rather complex; of course not too complex for this gorgeous girl genius right here!" 

Kiibo looked down a bit as he smiled. "Well uh... Thanks I guess..?" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know how to respond to that.." 

"No need to!" The taller female said as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, what do you say we have a quick cup of tea downtown, my treat!"

"Ah... well..." Kiibo's eyes scanned around for a clock of some sort. He would've gave her a definite yes if he knew what time it was. "I would love to and all but.. I still gotta help Kokichi set things up for tonight.. I know he's working hard to get things done all by himself and I told him I would be back in time to help him." He sighed. "Besides, I'll be seeing you over there again at six." 

While Kiibo still had his focus on looking for a clock on the wall, Miu rolled her eyes. "It's just barely after one. Come on, I'm sure you can wait just a bit longer to help him out, I've barely got to see you much anyways!" 

".. okay. I'm sure a quick cup of tea could be fine. Surely Kokichi will understand. Besides catching up for a bit could be fun." 

"Well of course it's gonna be fucking fun!" She said as she then reached for Kiibo's hand and began tugging him from out of her lab. "Come on! No time to waste!" She chirped as she began dragging him quickly out into the hallway.

"Gah! H-Hey..! Slow down a little bit! I'm still waking up, Iruma!"   
•  
•  
•

It didn't take long for them to get to the train station that could take them on a journey to town. It was rather cold on the way there as a bit of snow drifted from the sky. 

Thankfully the train was much warmer than it was outside. Miu quickly found both herself and Kiibo a seat before the vehicle could get itself on the move throughout the bitter outdoors.

The robot twiddled with his fingers as he looked around. He knew he still had time before he had to meet back up with his significant other, but he couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit of guilt for leaving Kokichi to decorate the house by himself.

Though, it's not like he was leaving it all for Kokichi to do. He was going to come back and help him out with whatever was left to be finished.

A tiny sigh escaped his throat while he looked out the window. He found himself focusing on the bits of crystallized water droplets ever so lightly drifting down to the ground or sticking onto the window.

It felt as if time was freezing over like the lakes in the winter as he put all his focus into the frozen flakes on the window. 

Before Kiibo even realized it, he felt a hand softly grope his shoulder and began shaking him a little bit. His attention immediately sprang to his friend next to him. "Hey, this is our stop! Come on let's go!" She said as she kept wiggling him.

"Ah, okay okay I'm getting up." Kiibo gasped as he got up from his seat and got off the train with Miu. Once the white haired male had got himself standing up and stabilized, Miu grabbed onto his hand and began dragging Kiibo out once more. 

"Iruma please!" He began to beg. "S-Slow down a little bit, I can't keep up if you keep running around like this! What if we knock somebody over?!"

Miu showed no sign of heeding any of Kiibo's panicked words and kept running. She wanted to get out of the cold with a cup of warm and delicious tea in her hands as soon as possible.

Throughout the minutes that they spent rushing to the nearest cafe, Kiibo kept trying to slow down Miu or at least try to keep up to her without tripping over his own feet; or somebody else's.

But no matter how many times Kiibo begged and pleaded for his taller friend to slow down no such thing seemed to happen. He felt as if he were a well favorited stuffed toy being carelessly dragged around by it's child. 

Eventually, they made it to the cafe, and Miu wasn't any bit hesitant to reserve a seat. Kiibo slightly panted as he sat himself down in one of the chairs. "I-Iruma.. That could've been dangerous.. can we not run next time. 

She rolled her eyes, sitting down across from the frustrated robot. "Oh come on, I wasn't going that fast! Anyways, what kind of drink do you like. I heard they had peppermint tea specially for the holidays." 

"Peppermint tea?" Kiibo asked as he tilted his head to the side. "I can't ever say that I've ever had the pleasure of trying it.. I think I'll get a peppermint tea!" 

"Alright! I'll probably do peach tea!" Miu said as she got up from her seat and made her way to the line. Kiibo remained seating to prevent anybody from taking their already claimed table. 

While he was waiting for his friend to come back with their drinks, he killed his time having a small conversation with his creator, Iidabashi through text. 

He couldn't help but feel rather filled with joy  
that his father was doing well during the cold holidays. He hoped that he would be able to see him Christmas Day. 

A small smile formed on his face as he read the message a few times. "Hey, I'm glad you took the time to reach out to me! I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm glad you and Ouma are having a good holiday so far. I miss you so much. If the snow isn't unbearable like the weather channel is making it out to be, you should come visit. I love you!"

Kiibo quickly sent back a short and sweet response as Miu soon came back with two cups. A bit of steam managed to escape through the tiny hole in the lid. "Here you go!" She said with a small smile as she sat down across from the robot. 

"Thank you Iruma!" He said as he held the cup in his hands. The sensors on his hands were sending subtle signals throughout his head that the contents are really hot and may not be the best to put inside his body at the moment. 

The two of them waited a few minutes for their drinks to cool down enough to drink without scorching their taste buds off. Miu leaned back in her chair a bit. "So, I made quite a few changes to you and fixed you up. Would you like me to go into detail about what I did?

Curious on what was changed, Kiibo nodded as he took a small sip of his drink. To his surprise, his tea was really good, it definitely had an interesting taste to it. The flavor was rather appealing to his tongue, like something he never had before. 

"Well, for starters, I updated your software to make your insides less likely to lag. I also fixed up your sight and hearing a little bit. I'm pretty damn shocked you didn't say anything about it." Miu sighed as she crossed her arms a bit. "What else, OH! I fixed up that leaking problem. "Now when you drink, you won't just burst randomly and fuck up your pants!"

"Ah!" He gasped a bit as his face went completely red as he looked around a bit, hoping that nobody heard what Miu had said. He looked down to hide the amount of shame and embarrassment he could feel. "Iruma please... Don't say such flustering things.. Nobody needs to know that.." 

In response to Kiibo's rather ashamed emotions, She couldn't help but snicker a little. "Oh come on, that really isn't bad. Not your fault that your built in bladder malfunctions every now and then!"

Kiibo covered his face with his hands to hide his flushed expression. "Knock it off!" He whimpered. He didn't even need to uncover his face to know at least somebody was staring in the direction of their table. 

"Okay okay, I'll stop!" She laughed as she drank down some of her own drink. "Anyways! That's pretty much the rundown of what I was able to do. I wouldn't mind fixing you up again if you need it." 

".. thank you Iruma." Kiibo was still a bit flustered as he took a small drink from his cup. The taste of bold peppermint danced on his tongue. "Anyways, you're coming over tonight for the get-together, right?"

"Well duh!" She hummed a bit as she crossed one leg lightly over the other. "Though.. I'm kinda of having small issue about something." Miu looked down at the table.

"An issue?" The robot questioned. "What do you mean? Is everything okay?" 

Miu found herself leaning back more into her chair. "Pfft, yeah everything is fine, it's just your boyfriend is the biggest pain in the ass to go secret Santa shopping for." She complained a bit.

"Ah!- you know you're not supposed to say who you got!" Kiibo quietly scolded. "For all I know, you could've picked me! Plus it's supposed to be a secret! It's in the title of the activity!"

".. oops." She felt a tiny laugh trickle out from her throat. "I guess I made a mistake. But still! I have no idea what to get him. He's so picky and I know he'll be a dick about anything I get him just because it's coming from me!" 

"Hmm.... I see.." the white haired male began thinking. "Well.. maybe if we have some time left before I have to get back to Kokichi, maybe I can help you pick out something for him."

"Please! I'm begging you! I'll get on my knees for you if I have to!" She said as she got up from her seat, ready to get onto her knees.

"... you don't need to do that. I already agreed to help you.."

Miu sat back in her chair and finished off her drink, waiting for Kiibo to finish his as well. The robot was a slightly slower drinker than Miu was. He preferred to savor his drink than to gulp it all down in one go. 

Then again, with the time he really had left as of now, he didn't exactly have all that much to spend on slowly drinking. He tried to pick of the pace and eventually finished up his cup of tea. 

He set the paper cup down on the table and stood up. "Thank you for treating me to that, Miu. I really appreciate it." He said while pushing in his chair under the table. "Shall we get going now? I want to make sure I have enough time to get back home." 

"Yeah yeah of course of course! No need to get your robot panties in a bunch, let's get going!" She chirped as she once again grabbed his arm and began pulling him along once again.

"Iruma! Slow down!" 

•  
•  
•

Kiibo found himself sitting down at the window seat on the train again. His eyes glistened while the itty crystallized flakes fell down gently from the sky. Some even landing on the window.

Every now and then he would feel himself jostle around with the bumpy train tracks. He just hoped that he could get back to Kokichi in time.

He couldn't imagine the amount of shame he would feel if he were to come back late and left Kokichi to do everything by himself when he clearly promised that he would help him out.

Kiibo shook his head, the negative thoughts escaping through his ears. He wasn't going to think negative. As he was always told bad things always happen if you overthink them. Maybe it was a better idea to look at things from a positive perspective.

He was going to make it back in time, and he was going to help decorate. Pretty soon, the train stopped again in another town. 

The town they were in was pretty well known for the big and popular shopping center. Around this time of year, it was pretty crowded and hard to get around. 

Hopefully that wasn't going to be the case for today. Kiibo got up from his seat and got off the train with Miu. 

To his surprise, she wasn't rushing and dragging him around like a rag doll. The two of them walked side by side and started looking at the different stores that there were. 

"Hmm... let's see.. what the fuck would he even like? I would just get him a bottle of panta but he would probably call that half-assed.." Miu huffed as her eyes kept wandering around the store options. 

"Well.. how about this store right here?" Kiibo suggested as he pointed to one of the buildings. "I'm sure Kokichi and I came in here a few times and he found things he liked." 

"Hmmm.. okay. I trust that you can help me out." She sighed as she entered the store with him. 

Miu and Kiibo both went their separate ways and began looking at the selection of items that would be in Kokichi's interest within the given price range.

Usually in this specific store, the items were rather affordable which made things narrow down to a more easier selection. 

While Kiibo was browsing a couple of items lingering on the shelf, it wasn't too long until he began to recognize a small feeling of pressure gang up into a port inside him below his main and important circuits and boxes.

Immediately he knew what he was feeling. The tea he had was starting to get ready to expel itself from his body. 

Kiibo took a moment to think about if he should try to find a restroom within the establishment. He wouldn't take too long so it probably wouldn't cut too much into his time to help Kokichi back at home. 

He decided that looking around for the bathroom was the better idea. He began walking around, scanning the premises to see if there was a restroom around, or at least somebody that could tell him where it was. 

For a few minutes, he kept scavenging around each corner or for a sign that pointed out to where it would be. 

So far there was no luck of finding a restroom yet. As of now, that wasn't too big of a deal. He could still hold it. 

Kiibo kept wandering around until he approached a lady that had on a green apron with the store logo printed on it. He couldn't help but feel the embarrassment catch up to him. His cheeks turned a bit red. 

"Ah.. excuse me." The white haired male addressed to her, hoping to get a grasp of her attention. 

The lady turned her head to face the robot, a friendly smile appearing on her face. "Hmm, yes? Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. 

"I hate to bother you if you're occupied with something else, but if you could, can you please direct me where your restrooms are?" Kiibo asked as he tried not to look away in complete embarrassment.

He usually didn't like asking where the bathrooms were. Often when he was looking for them, he had easy access to one or was able to find it with a sign. This time that wasn't the case. There was no directions to the bathroom in sight. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to say but we don't have restrooms in our establishment. But the building down the street does." She informed with a nod.

"I see, well.. thank you for the help." Kiibo's voice was tuned with slight awkwardness as he walked away. The censors in his cheeks began to heat up a little bit. A dark red tint began to cover over his face.

Well, at least now he figured out why he couldn't find the restroom anywhere. A small bit of pressure was applied inside him, reminding him that thinking about the bathroom's location wasn't going to magically grant him relief.

Maybe he could possibly leave the store to use the restroom and then come back to reunite with Miu. Chances are he wasn't going to be gone long enough for her to really notice anyways. 

Kiibo began making his way to the exit when suddenly he could hear his name being called from a familiar female voice. "Hey, Kiibo! Come here maybe I found something!" She shouted.

He turned his head towards the voice and began to approach her. "What is it? Did you find something?" He asked. 

"Well yeah!" Miu said as she held an item in her hand. "Do you think maybe he would like these?" She asked. In her hand, She held a pack of bandanas with different patterns on it. One of them was dark blue with neon polka-dots covering it. The others had a few other funky looking patterns. 

"Well, considering Kokichi does still wear bandanas around his neck, I'm sure he would probably like these." Kiibo said as he continued to examine the pack of bandanas. "Yeah, this would be perfect for him Iruma! You should get them!" 

"Hmm, alright. Lets go check this shit out." She began walking towards the checkout lanes with Kiibo, dragging him along with her. 

“Ah Iruma, hold on a second. I gotta go—“ 

Before Kiibo could even finish what he was going to say, the taller girl cut his words off. “Didn’t you say you were in a rush? We should get this paid for and out as quick as you can. You don’t want to make Ouma mad for being late.” She huffed.

Kiibo had to think for a moment. He thought using the restroom wouldn’t even take that much time. But the lines to the checkout weren’t even that long either. Would he really have enough time? What if the bathroom in the other building was too crowded anyways. Maybe it was better to just wait a little longer.

He waited for Miu to pay for the pack of bandanas. Within a few minutes, everything was taken care of. She officially had a secret Santa gift for Kokichi.

“Alright, let’s get you back home, wouldn’t want him worrying about your ass.” Miu laughed as she took her bag and began walking out with Kiibo, trying to make her movements quick.

Kiibo tried to keep up as best as he could. The nagging in his lower abdomen was starting to get rather annoying to keep in. Not like it could make him feel pain, but it was definitely uncomfortable.. he knew Miu was good at what she did but didn’t think she could replicate the realistic feeling of needing to pee.

Eventually, the two of them got back to the train station for the third time that afternoon. Unfortunately, they had to part ways for the time being until the party. Miu and Kiibo shared a quick hug before parting their ways with one another.

Kiibo began walking around the train station, looking for where his train is. Of course as he was wandering, he could feel the liquid inside of him sloshing inside. He wanted to use the bathroom at this moment but he didn’t have time. His train could leave without him and he would be delaying with helping Kokichi.

Surely he could hold it until he got home. 

As soon as his train was ready to start moving to the next town, Kiibo found a seat and immediately felt his legs press up against one another rather tightly. He was uncomfortable sitting there with the liquid inside him not being able to escape.

Kiibo sat there with his leg jiggling against one another, providing a small bit of a distraction. He just had to keep telling himself it wouldn’t be much longer until he could use the bathroom; or at least that’s what he thought. 

The whole train ride home seemed to go by slower than normal. It’s funny how the same amount of time could feel as if it’s going faster or slower than it actually is depending on the situation. Every few minutes he would switch from bouncing his leg up and down to pressing his legs up against one another over and over again. 

He had to keep himself calm and relaxed; but not too relaxed! He wanted to keep himself subtle. Nobody needed to know that he was in need of relieving himself. 

After a few more slowly passing minutes, the train had reached its final destination, Kiibo’s home was located in this town. Quickly, he got up from his seat and got off the bus. 

The train station was a lot more crowded now than it was earlier. Assumably people were trying to get to their loved ones for the holidays. 

‘Ah! Maybe I can use the restroom while I’m here!’ His inner voice called out to him. It was quite possible he could use the restroom on his way out back home. As long as there wasn’t a line.

Of course, the idea his inner voice came up with was blown right out of the water when he saw that there was in fact a long line for the restroom. “... never mind then..” he mumbled with frustration and kept walking along. The ache inside his built in bladder was slowly but surely getting a bit more annoying to deal with.

The walk from the train station to his home wasn’t too far. Hopefully the liquid inside him could wait just a little bit more to be released. 

With every step, he could hear the snow crunch underneath his feet. A slight distraction from his bladder. The snow was still falling at a delaying and calming rate while the robot trudged back home.

Once he was home, he began fishing for his key and unlocked the door, coming inside. “Kokichi! I’ve arrived!” He called out in hopes of gaining the other male’s attention. 

“Finally you’re back!” The purple haired male replied almost instantly as he came running to the front door, practically hugging and kissing all over his lover.

A tiny squeak escaped from Kiibo as he could feel the other tightly hug him. He normally wouldn’t have been a bit hesitant to hug back with the same amount of energy but with how tightly he was hugging him, it definitely put some pressure on his bladder. “Ah, Hey dear! I missed you..!”

A few minutes went by before Kokichi pulled away from the hug. “I hope maintenance went well for you!” He said.

Kiibo nodded as he could feel the pressure easing up from him a little. “Yeah.. it went fine. She fixed up the issues I was having..” he whispered as he looked down at the floor. “If you’ll excus-“

Once again, before Kiibo could even have a chance to excuse himself to the bathroom, Kokichi interrupted him. “Do you think you could help me out with decorating the living room while I take care of the food in the kitchen ?” He asked.

“Oh!” Kiibo thought for a second. He didn’t even know why he didn’t tell him to wait a moment but he agreed to help without even mentioning his need to use the bathroom. “Yeah! I can help!” He said with a smile.

Kokichi nodded as he began moving to the kitchen in a rather quick pace. Based on all the aromas that were floating out from the kitchen, There was definitely lots of food being made in the kitchen. It all smelt so savory and comforting like a mother’s embrace. Kokichi definitely outdid himself with the cooking this time. 

Too bad Kiibo wouldn’t be able to eat much of it.. he couldn’t exactly consume anything unless it was soft and easily able to be broken down or puréed. 

Though he knew his boyfriend had probably accommodated to make him a robot-friendly plate for later while everyone was gathered at the table sharing a holiday meal. 

With that comforting thought locked safely into his mind he made his way into the living room and saw the box of decorations. Some were already hung up.

Kiibo got on his knees and began to look around the box carefully just in case anything fragile was in it. Without even realizing it, he was wiggling a bit in his place. His legs slightly shifting underneath him.

“Hmmm.. let’s see... lights, garland, decorative signs.. it’s all here.” He whispered as he began dragging the different decorations out of the box and putting them into piles based on what they were.

He started by hanging up the signs that had cute little saying on them like “Santa stop here” or “let it snow” he placed them nicely up on the wall and made sure than none of them were hung up crooked. 

Every moment that passed, his body kept reminding him that he should take responsibility and go to the toilet before he face serious and embarrassing consequences. But Kiibo felt like he couldn’t, he had to finish decorating first. Then once that’s done he was free to use the bathroom. 

He began taking the garlands from the pile and stringing them up around where the wall and the ceiling meet. With some tape he was able to attach them and make them stick. 

Reaching upwards became rather difficult without bending his legs or adjusting the weight he had from foot to foot. He could feel the need to pee gradually become more urgent. His legs were twisting like the garland that was recently hung with care.

A quiet noise buzzed from him. He just had a few more decorations to put up. He couldn’t let himself leak... he just had that issue fixed today, he didn’t want to go under maintenance again.

•  
•  
•  
•

Once all the decorations were put up and the food was all made, the guests started to arrive. Shuichi and Kaede came in hand in hand, along with Korekiyo and Rantaro, Kaito and Maki, Tenko and Himiko; everyone was coming in one after another. Eventually all fourteen guests have arrived to Kokichi and Kiibo’s house safe and sound; and of course warm from the cold.

Of course, Miu came too! A little late, but she still came. 

Kiibo still hasn’t had a chance to use the bathroom... once he was finished with the decorations, he was immediately called to the kitchen to help with preparing the food. 

He just wanted a free moment to excuse himself.. by the time everyone had arrived to the party, he needed to go a lot more urgently than he did when he was decorating. 

By now, dinner was ready and all set up nicely along the counters. So many savory and sweet scents were swirling around the kitchen and out into the dining room and living room.

“Alright everyone! Dinner is served!” Kokichi chirped as he banged a wooden spoon harshly against a pot to gain everyone’s attention. “Feel free to start filling your plate up! Afterwards we can start exchanging secret Santa gifts!” 

Everyone seemed rather excited as they began getting their plates filled up with all sorts of foods. 

Kiibo got a plate before feeling a tap on his shoulder. “Kii-baby, dear. I already got your plate for you. Here’s what you can have. It’ll be safe for you to eat.” Kokichi hummed as he handed him a plate full of soft and safe foods that the robot was able to consume.

“Ah- umm.. thank you love! You’re so sweet!” Quickly, Kiibo bent himself to kiss the short purple haired male on his head before carrying his plate to the kitchen table. He sat down and immediately pressed his legs up against one another. 

He hoped that nobody would notice him subtly fidgeting in his chair. He swore to himself now that he was going to finally go pee after dinner was over. He found it rude to dismiss himself from the table before everyone had started or finished dinner; or at least that’s what professor Iidabashi taught him about table manners.

Eventually, everyone began coming into the dining room with their plates, finding a seat. To Kiibo’s left, Kokichi sat down, and to his right, Miu sat there. Now that there was somebody sitting next to Kiibo on either side of him, he really had to be more subtle with his movements.

He knew the need to use the restroom shouldn’t be anything to be ashamed of... but it would be rather embarrassing to mention at the dinner table with 15 other people. 

He just had to get through dinner... and then he would be able to go to the bathroom. No big deal. Surely if he’s held it this long, it wouldn’t hurt to hold it a little bit longer.

“My my Ouma.. you’ve really outdone yourself this time with the meals.” Korekiyo bubbled out as he picked at his food and brought it up to the small unzipped hole in his mask. “Your cooking is rather outstanding.” 

“Nishishi! I know that! But you shouldn’t thank me only, Kiibo helped with the dishes to!” Kokichi hummed as he gazed at his lover. 

Everyone then turned their stares to the robot. He felt put on the spot really quickly. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason the robot’s face turned red. He could feel that his bladder was getting impatient of holding liquid still and decided to release a little into his pants, signaling that he needs to stop ignoring the fact that he should get himself to the bathroom. “O-Oh..! Y-Yeah.. I helped!” 

The robot’s legs shook together tightly as he cut off the quick flow. He could still see that everyone was still gazing at him, his cheeks warm like a flame in the fireplace.

“Still, you both did a wonderful job!” Shuichi chimed in as he shoveled some food into his mouth. 

It seemed that nobody really noticed that Kiibo had just had a bit of a leak. He sighed as he slowly put some food in his mouth. He just wanted this dinner to be over, he had to pee so badly.

The longer that they all sat at the table, they just seemed to be talking instead of eating, keeping him in place longer. He couldn’t help but wriggle in his chair. It felt if he sat there still, he would lose control fairly easily. 

‘Come on please... let this dinner be over soon... I really need to excuse myself to the toilet.’ His inner voice spoke to him. He set his fork down on his plate with a small clink and waited for everybody else to finish. His body fidgeting slightly. 

It was taking all he could not to use his hands. Not only was it embarrassing, it wasn’t proper behavior at a crowded dinner table.

Every minute he spent watching the others’ plate get emptier and emptier. It felt like forever before everyone was done eating their meals. At least everyone seemed full.

“Phew.. I’m stuffed..” Kaito groaned as he leaned back into his chair. “I feel like I could pop if I eat another bite. We should do gifts now. I’m stoked to give out mine!”

“Yeah but first—“ Kiibo tried to begin but was then interrupted once again. 

“Yeah, let’s get started!” Kaede said with a smile. “The gifts are in the living room!” 

Kiibo sighed as everyone began going to the living room. “You coming, Kiibo?” Kokichi asked as he strutted to the living room. 

‘One moment, please! I’ve had to urinate for hours!’ He thought as he hesitated to nod. “.... yes. I’m coming now.” He sighed as he got up. Immediately, he could feel all the pressure gang up inside him again. He whimpered as the liquid battled at his entrance, threatening to cause a leak.

Just a little longer.. once this was all over he would be able to excuse himself, it’ll all be worth it in the end.

With shaky legs, he went into the living room with everyone and sat down on the floor. He already knew he wouldn’t be able to sit still as he kept wiggling subtly in his spot. Every second he could feel his bladder wanting to give up.

But that wasn’t an option... not with everyone there. He couldn’t have an accident in front of everybody! Especially Kokichi... he already could hear the torment from him if he were to pee on the floor in their own living room.

“Alright! So who’s going first?” Rantaro asked as he looked at the colorful gifts under the tree.

“Ooh oh! As they always say! Ladies first! The degenerate males can wait their turn until after the girls are finished!” Tenko loudly announced as she grabbed her gift from under the tree, wrapped in pink and yellow wrapping paper. “This one is for Yonaga!” She said. 

“Oh my oh my! What beautiful wrapping.” She giggled and began shredding open the gift until it was revealed on what was inside. “Aaah! A painting kit! How beautiful! Thank you, Chabashira darling! I love it so much!” 

“D-Darling..?” The female’s face turned red as she looked away. “.. I’m glad you like it.” 

And so, the gift exchange had officially begun. Angie had Shuichi’s gift, Shuichi had Rantaro’s, Rantaro had Himiko’s, and so on. Kiibo of course respectfully watched everyone opening their secret Santa gifts until he got a gift or it was his turn to give his. He was rather excited to give Tsumugi his gift.

Of course that wasn’t the only thing he was waiting for... he was waiting for this to be over with so he could finally use the bathroom. He’s had to go for so long... at this point it was almost getting to the unbearable point. He could just feel his urine wanting to escape, even if it was just a tiny leak.

“And this one is for Ouma I guess.” Miu sighed as she handed Kokichi the poorly wrapped gift.

“Awww you shouldn’t have Iruma. No seriously, you shouldn’t. The wrapping job is poorly done.” He said with a tiny laugh, of course wanting to playfully argue with her.

“Shut the fuck up and open the damn thing. The wrapping job doesn’t matter anyways..” she rolled her eyes and watched the shorter male open his gifts. 

While Kokichi was opening his gift, he felt another leak spring free, this time a lot larger and harder to stop.. he couldn’t do this much longer. He had to get up now or else he was going to wet himself all over the floor with everyone watching him. 

No, he couldn’t! There’s no way he could let that happen! There was only a few more people to go anyways.

“Ooooh bandanas! You actually didn’t mess up! I’ll actually be wearing these. Well done, Iruma.” He chuckled as he took off his current checkered bandana and slipped on one of the funkier ones on around his neck.

“Could’ve phrased it nicer, but yes! I, the gorgeous girl genius Iruma Miu herself picked out the best gift possible for you!” She boasted wirh her hands confidently groping her own hips 

Kiibo whimpered loudly as he began leaking more, a gasp following as he looked down and quickly covered himself with his hands. There was no way he could hide it now. There was an obvious wet patch growing on his pants. By now everyone knew something was up with Kiibo.

“Kiibo, babe are you okay?” His boyfriend asked as he cocked his head to the side

No point in hiding it now. “I-I apologize to be rude, but I must excuse myself! I-I’ll be back!” Kiibo said with panic tuned in his voice and quickly got up from his spot and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. His face was completely red once he was running with his hands buried between his legs, trying to keep the liquid inside of him until he could get to the potty. 

He just had to go up some stairs, turn to his left and then he would be able to pee. He whined a bit as his bladder jostled with each step. He hoped that he would be able to make it. More and more leaks sprayed out of him as soon as he got up the stairs.

He was so close! He had to hold it, just a little more!

Unfortunately... his bladder just couldn’t do it anymore as it weakened, letting his urine finally escape from him. He made sure to pull his hands away to avoid from getting them wet.

After holding it for so long, he just couldn’t physically do it. For a robot he felt pathetic and weak to only be able to hold it a few hours.. he should’ve been able to wait a bit longer.

With shaky legs, he leaned up against the wall for support as his bladder emptied through his pants and onto the floor. With one hand, he covered his mouth to keep the embarrassing noises muffled and unable to be heard.

He felt ashamed that he couldn’t have made it to the toilet, and with everybody here... he was having an accident at his own Christmas party..if he could, he would cry.

Eventually, the flow slowed down and died into nothing. All his pee was either puddled on the floor, or soaked into his pants, leaving an embarrassing patch of wetness all over the front and back of his pants. There were even some trails of urine on the wall from him leaning up against it.

“Oh... Oh no! What have I done..? What am I going to do..? I just.. why did I do that?!” He whimpered to himself as he looked down at the embarrassing mess. Already, the urine was starting to soak into the carpet. “I... I didn’t make it..!”

Just as he thought it couldn’t get worst, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His gaze snapped over to whoever was coming upstairs. Once the person was in view, it was pretty obvious it was Kokichi. 

“Kiibo, are you—“ before he could even finish his words, he saw the patch on Kiibo’s pants... and of course the puddle underneath him. “... did you.. have an accident? I thought Iruma fixed that issue for you!” 

“...” Kiibo was silent for a minute, still trying to let the embarrassing situation soak into his head for a moment. He had to gather the correct words. It was still unbelievable that he had an accident. “She did.. but... I had to go before I even came home, but I was just so busy and I just really didn’t feel like it was right to excuse myself when there’s stuff to do. I didn’t want to be rude. And every time I tried to say I needed to go, I would get interrupted.” 

“Aww.. dear.. you know.. that wasn’t a good idea.” Kokichi walked a bit closer. “You could’ve gone. I would’ve understood, they would’ve too. So what if they didn’t let you finish, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Now listen, how about you change your pants, and I’ll clean up real quick. Besides, it’s your turn to open your gift down there. But wait for me to open it.” 

“... okay. Thank you darling.” Kiibo said with a tiny smile and went into their bedroom and changed his pants. In a way, it was a rather good thing. Now he was able to slip on some more comfier pants.

Meanwhile, Kokichi was rather quick to clean up Kiibo’s mess. He didn’t want the smell of processed urine to linger in the house. 

Within a few minutes, both males came back downstairs. “I apologize for taking so long.” Kiibo said as he sat back down in his spot, Kokichi following. His face was still red as he hoped that nobody would notice that he changed his pants (despite it being pretty obvious) 

“It’s okay, Kiibo. You’re back now.” Rantaro said with a small smile.

“Anyways, this is from me. I figured this is something you need.” He said with a grin. Once the gift was placed in Kiibo’s hands, he winked at him.

Kiibo now felt a bit nervous. It was actually a little heavy.. still. He began to slightly tear it open, only to reveal what was inside of it. His face got completely red. “Kokichi..! What is— why did you— oh dear!” He covered his face completely with his hands to hide his flustered expression.

“What is it?” Shuichi asked as he felt curiosity poke at him.

“Yeah Kiibo, show them what it is. It’ll be helpful if you have leaking issues again.” Kokichi laughed.

Kiibo shyly turned the gift around, revealing that they were diapers with little teddy bears printed on them. “... I really hope this is a joke, Kokichi.. because it’s not funny.. I don’t need these.” 

“Pfft- oh my fucking god! No way did you get those!” Miu laughed as she pointed to them. 

“Calm down, darling it was just a joke! I have other gifts for you, but you can have them tomorrow!” He giggled as he went over to give him a hug. “I love you no matter what, even if you do have leaking issues sometimes.”

“Sh-Shush!!!! Everyone is still here!” Kiibo blushed harder into Kokichi’s shoulder as he hugged him tightly. He could just feel everyone’s awkward stares and second hand embarrassment. And of course Miu’s laughter. He couldn’t believe his lover went that far as to joke and embarrass him like that.

Then again.. that’s how Kokichi is. He goes overboard for jokes. But still. He loved him either way. 

“But either way, it can’t be that bad of an idea if you keep theeeemmmm..!” Kokichi giggled with another wink.

“Kokichi please!”


End file.
